Operação Cupido
by Marauders Sisters
Summary: A missão que mudaria a história de Hogwarts para sempre... [Fic conjunta LJ]
1. Prólogo: Remus

Disclaimer: Nada, a não ser o roteiro, dessa história nos pertencem. Seriamos muito sortudas se tivéssemos um dedo de Hogwarts. Alow, povo. Algumas coisas devem ser consideradas nesta fic...  Primeiro: é uma fic conjunta, formada por Babi (eu), Mell, Bia e Poppy (ou Sarah. Mas entre nós é Poppy);  Segundo: é, como esperado, L/J, embora outras coisas possam acontecer... nunca se sabe;  Terceiro: será contada por POV de alguns personagens: Remus (eu), Sirius (Mell), James (Bia) e Lily (Poppy);

Quarto: O nome da fic não tem relações com o filme Operação Cupido, certo?

E quinto, finalmente: o Remus é francês, como vocês poderão perceber. Por isso as expressões. Mas, se por acaso ele falar alguma coisa de muito necessária, estará traduzida no final (mas não apostem muito nisso.. meus conhecimentos da língua francesa são limitados)

_**Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura! (e review, please)**_

Prólogo: Remus 

Era uma bela manhã quando acordei. Fui o primeiro, como sempre, mesmo que não seja muito madrugador. Eu poderia ter ficado apreciando o silêncio anormal (para o nosso dormitório) por mais algum tempo, mas eu também sou uma maroto, e toda essa falta de ação me deixa um pouco entediado. _Un_ _coup d'oeil _foi o necessário para constar o que meus colegas faziam... não que eu já não imaginasse, de qualquer modo.

Sirius estava lá, esparramado na cama, parecendo exibir seu tão-amado corpo mesmo nos sonhos; Peter roncava alto (o que provavelmente me acordara) e uma vez ou outra chegava a engasgar com o próprio ronco. E James... bom, James tinha metade das cobertas para fora e apertava o travesseiro com os dois braços. Quando passei por ele no meu caminho ao banheiro, pude ouvi-lo murmurando claramente "Lily".

"Lily"?

Onde estava toda aquela convicção (bêbada, devo admitir) da noite passada? A postura de eu-sou-bom-e-só-gosto-de-quem-gosta-de-mim foi pro espaço, então?

Aí me decidi. Acho que foi nessa hora, embora a idéia já estivesse rondando meus pensamentos há muito tempo, como um augoreiro irritantemente insistente. Juntaria James e Lily. Ninguém mais agüentava aquele ritual de todo santo dia: James fazia uma brincadeira com alguém, Lily via, ele tentava se desculpar, ela ficava brava, os dois berrariam por alguns minutos, ele a pediria para sair com ele, ela jogaria um não com N e sairia batendo o pé. Depois EU era obrigado a ouvir criticas sobre a "crescente irresponsabilidade de Potter", que ninguém sabia por que diabos irritava tanto à Lily, e EU tinha que ver James se desesperar tentando achar uma forma de agradar "aquela ruivinha", até chegar a _inédita_ conclusão de que devia se esforçar por algo melhor (tudo bem, essa última parte eu compartilhava com os outros marotos).

Mesmo que fosse apenas uma brincadeira de Sirius para irritar James, ele estava certo: aquilo era _deprimente_. Não por um dos marotos ter se apaixonado (como Almofadinhas alegava), mas porque Pontas e Lily _obviamente_ se gostavam. E era nosso último ano na escola! Se não acontecer algo agora, pode ser que não aconteça nunca! _Mon_ _Dieu_, isso eu não poderia permitir, já que, tendo os dois como amigos meus, não poderia deixar de ver uma coisa tão importante.

E, afinal, que mal poderia fazer? Lembrei-me de uma vez, quando uma garota me disse que eu provavelmente serviria muito bem de cupido. Por que não tentar? Quem sabe, assim, eu não acharia alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer, já que o mercado de trabalho para lobisomens não é tão bom (embora não me agrade em nada a idéia de casamenteiro). E eu sou francês, _pour_ _Dieu_! E Paris é a cidade-luz dos apaixonados.

Enquanto me arrumava, porém, vi o meu primeiro empecilho: como? Como juntaria os dois, que eram tão diferentes? Mas, pensando bem, eles não são tão diferentes assim. Vejamos: dois grifinórios, que por tabela desprezam toda a raça dos sonserinos, mas simpáticos com todo o resto das pessoas; um leve complexo de heroísmo, duas cabeças malditamente duras e inteligentíssimos (este vindo a se tornar uma pedra colossal no meu caminho). Ah, sim, e que recusam receber ajuda mais do que tudo no mundo.

Revendo o problema: como juntar duas pessoas tão aparentemente diferentes e internamente iguais?

E, pensando nisso, desocupei o banheiro e deparei-me com a minha primeira cobaia: James, como a cara sonolenta e marcada do lençol. Fiz o possível para esconder o sorriso na minha cara, que denunciaria minha intenção de fazer algo, e ele, no seu torpor, não percebeu... pobre Pontas.

- E aí, Alua-a-do? – ele perguntou, não reprimindo um bocejo.

- Ah, oi, Pontas. Quer usar o banheiro? – ao aceno afirmativo dele, eu continuei – Então eu já vou descendo, tá? Vê se acorda os outros... – outro bocejo - ...se você conseguir se acordar primeiro.

Pontas resmungou uma resposta que eu não consegui entender. Desci as escadas do dormitório e saí da Torre com _o_ problema na cabeça. Pretendia ir até a cozinha, já que não havia outro lugar melhor para comer e ficar sozinho, quando uma voz feminina chamou meu nome.

- Remus! – e, ao me virar, vi Lily acenando para mim. Alice e a outra amiga dela, Marlene McKinnon, a acompanhavam.

- Bom dia, Lily. Dormiu bem? Está com uma cara ótima hoje – ela sorriu pelo comentário, enquanto eu já tramava algo para realizar meu objetivo. Mirei, com meu sorriso mais simpático, as duas amigas de Lily. Alice fazia muitas aulas comigo, e o namorado dela, Frank Longbottom, era monitor da Corvinal, mas não conhecia a McKinnon muito bem. Ela porém, era muito próxima a Lily, e poderia me ser útil para o plano. Mas eu não podia dar as caras sem saber o que a menina pensava sobre o assunto...

Afinal, o eu faria se ela pensasse, como Lily, que os marotos eram apenas um bando de arrogantes imaturos? _Non!_ Isso, além de destruir o possível futuro amoroso de meus dois amigos, me faria perder todos os meus créditos com Lily Evans, e o pobre Pontas estaria perdido. Não poderia por tudo a perder arriscando alto assim.

As acompanhei até o Salão Principal. Lily provavelmente percebeu que eu tinha algo em mente, porque me olhou desconfiada. Senti que seus olhos de monitora me analisavam, enquanto ela tentava extrair de mim meus pensamentos. Graças a Merlin por eu ser um lobisomem (eu realmente pensei isso?) e estar acostumado a driblar esse tipo de olhar.

Arrisquei comentar qualquer coisa sobre a noite anterior onde ela e James, pra variar, tiveram uma discussão ligeiramente mais grave que o normal (ou seja, muito, muito feia). Embora o acidente não fosse nem remotamente implícito, Lily possuía uma capacidade estupidamente incrível de somar dois mais dois (que perdia apenas para o Sebo.. Snape), a qual eu, mais estupidamente ainda, subestimei.

Para tentar resolver e/ou remediar a situação na qual me encontrava, mudei sonsamente de assunto, e passei a me concentrar no meu prato como se este escondesse o segredo da imortalidade. Não ergui a cabeça, mas não pude deixar de sentir Lily e seu olhar desconfiado... _merde! Au revoir,_ minha chance de juntar os dois! Procurando me controlar e não parecer tão suspeito, comecei uma conversa ridícula com a quartanista do meu lado sobre os costumes franceses, e logo, para minha mais completa estupefação, metade da Grifinória entrou no assunto. Olhei para Lily pelo canto do olho, e ela sustentou meu olhar por um momento, antes de se levantar e sair do Salão pensativa.

Tudo parecia estar normal... mas não estava. Ela falsamente se dera por vencida, mas eu percebi que não havia baixado a guarda. _Merde!_ Agora eu não poderia preparar o terreno por mim mesmo! Precisaria da ajuda de Marlene... mas como?

Nesse exato momento, como que por intervenção divina, Sirius, Peter e James passaram pelas portas do Salão. Pontas e Rabicho discutiam algo, enquanto Almofadinha passeava com uma aparência despretensiosa até a mesa (a qual era, obviamente, falsa. Ele provavelmente estava procurando sua próxima vítima).

Então McKinnon olhou para ele por mais tempo do que o normal. Eu conhecia o olhar... Mesmo que fosse pouco, lá estava a pontada de interesse no fundo dos olhos dela, como se encontrava em maior quantidade pelo resto das meninas de Hogwarts. Há há. _Voilà_... o plano perfeito! Deixei meu sorriso mais malicioso aparecer em minha face, enquanto chegava à conclusão de que logo, logo teria uma conversa que muito agradaria meu amigo cachorro.

**N/a: Olá Pessoal! Vocês já devem ter notado pelo cumprimento que aqui quem fala é Bia Black! Aproveitando uma oportunidade básica para lhes dar saudações! Creio que Babi não vai se importar se eu der uma de enxerida na parte dela não? Ela poderá fazer o mesmo se quiser quando for a minha vez...**

**Bem, traduzindo a única coisa que poderia deixar um pouco de dúvida (como aconteceu comigo) Um coup d'oiel significa uma olhada. Captaram? Bem é aqui que eu me vou! E a Babi também! Reviews pessoal! Até a próxima!**

**Marauders** **Sisters,**

**9** **de Dezembro de 2005.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Sirius

**Cap.1: Operação Cupido **

Essa manhã quando levantei, percebi que o dia não ia ser dos melhores. Embora a noite de ontem tenha sido muito engraçada, com o Pontas dizendo- _falsamente, claro_- que ia esquecer o furacão ruivo, a deprimente obsessão em forma de mulher dele isso não podia de forma alguma compensar a ressaca de hoje. (Porque só bêbado mesmo o meu amigo ia dizer uma coisa dessas).

Aluado já tinha descido: a cama estava impecavelmente arrumada. (É nessas horas que eu duvido seriamente que exista um lado maroto nele).Sinal de que o café já estava sendo servido e eu ia perder as garotas que acordam cedo.

Pelo som de água corrente e de batidas na parede, Pontas estava novamente tentando acordar com água fria, e novamente não estava conseguindo.

Um ronco atráz de mim me fez suspirar aliviado: se o rabicho ainda estava dormindo, eu certamente não ia perder o café da manhã.

Levantei ainda com a maldita dor de cabeça e fui até a porta do banheiro. Bati na porta e ameacei pintar o cabelo dele de rosa choque com estrelinhas azuis... se bem que combinaria com os chifres...

É, por enquanto, um dia perfeitamente comum.

Conseguimos descer a tempo de pegar o café, e as garotas que comem com mais calma.

Entramos no Salão Principal juntos, Pontas e Rabicho apostando o cardápio (tadinho do Pontas) e eu olhando com cuidado. Era hora de escolher uma presa.

Aproximei-me da mesa da Grifinória, e dei de cara com um olhar de lobo para um inocente e suculento ...(N/Poppy: Tah,tah, eu sei que minha mente é poluída, mais não deu pra deixar de pensar outra coisa)... coelhinho. Quando o Aluado vem com essa cara, eu tenho que me preparar, pq vai sobrar pra mim.

Comecei a comer, desviando o olhar do meu amigo, quando reparei quem estava do outro lado. Minha salvação para fugir dos planos diabólicos do aluado. Lene, minha melhor amiga. Aliás, minha única amiga. Marlene McKinnon é esbelta, poucos centímetros mais baixa que eu, tem cabelos longos e negros que chegam abaixo dos ombros, fazendo um belo contraste com a pele clara, levemente dourada pelo sol que insiste em ficar durante quase todo o verão. Os olhos são cinzentos e misteriosos e tem um riso fácil, além de ser meio marota e ter muito apreço pelos amigos. Não, eu não gosto dela mais do que gosto do Pontas, ou do Aluado.

É, isso pegou meio mal, o que eu quis dizer é que gosto dela apenas como amiga, não que gosto do Pontas e do Aluado, bem... Ahhh, você entendeu, né?

Cara, peraí, eu tô ficando maluco? Tô argumentando com meus próprios pensamentos? Acho melhor para de ouvir as filosofias do Aluado...ele tá me deixando complexo demais...

Ela certamente é uma linda garota, mas eu não sou de me prender a ninguém, e como gosto demais dela pra perder sua amizade assim, além do fato de ter me acostumado tanto com ela que não a beijaria sem pensar estar beijando a minha irmã, nunca quis sair com ela.

Não que isso seja um comportamento normal pra mim, é realmente estranho, incomum que eu ache que ela seja apenas uma amiga, mas acho que pelo jeito como ela sempre foi uma marota, eu a trato meio que como um amigo travesso, com mais cabelo e com TPM.

Como a Lene é muito amiga da ruivinha, às vezes não nos falamos muito, mas sempre podemos contar um com o outro, quando temos problemas. A única coisa que Lene não discute comigo é sua amiga. Diz que James vai precisar de mais do que dicas sobre Evans para conquista-la.

Enquanto eu e ela conversávamos banalidades, sobre um novo jeito de tornar divertida a aula do Binns, por exemplo, Aluado fazia gestos frenéticos pra eu falar com ele.

- Acho que o Aluado não tá gostando de ser ignorado, Almofadinhas...-disse Lene com um sorriso.

- Ahhh, a cara dele não é de coisa boa, Lene...ele tá com cara de lobo faminto!- eu retruquei, com uma careta.

- O que eu estou vendo? Sirius Black fugindo da raia, com medo de um simples lobinho?- Eu sabia que era provocação, ela estava rindo, ela sabe que eu não deixo provocação de lado.

Fazer o quê, né? Aceitei a provocação e virei para o meu amigo, o que a fez gargalhar. Ahhh, eu vou dar o troco, Marlene...Pelo visto Aluado queria conversar fora dali.

Olhei para os outros marotos: Pontas olhava quase babando para a ruiva, esperando ela terminar o café para chamá-la para sair. _Pela quadricentésima qüinquagésima vez só esse ano!_

Isso é tão patético! Ele gosta muito dela, tá na cara. E ela, por mais q tente evitar, também gosta dele! Então, por Merlin, porque todo santo dia ele a pede para sair e ela sempre responde que não, dá um fora nele, e ainda sai irritadíssima?

Ai,ai, ele é teimoso e não desiste dela, e ela é teimosa e não dá o braço a torcer! Eles realmente se merecem.

Bom, esse não ia sentir minha falta, e o Rabicho muito menos, tava tentando comer tudo antes que os pratos tornassem a encher.

Segui Aluado até uma passagem atráz da tapeçaria na entrada do salão.

- Almofadinhas, eu tava pensando...- começou discursando o meu caro amigo.- Você sabe que o Pontas gosta de verdade da Lílian, né?- fiz um aceno de confirmação com a cabeça.

-E também acha que é _évident _que a ruiva gosta dele?- meu amigo sempre que está ansioso, ou quer falar muito rápido, escorrega e fala algumas palavras em sua língua natal. Eu sorri, e fiz que sim novamente.

- Só que os dois são cabeça-dura demais pra admitir isso.- eu falei. – Afinal, Aluado, onde você quer chegar?

- Então, nós vamos dar _une petit aide_!

É, até que a idéia não é tão ruim assim...Perguntei como ele pretendia fazer isso. Foi quando eu vi aquele brilho...É nessa hora que ele diz que a pior parte do plano fica comigo.

- Hummm, eu me queimei com a Lílian, então, eu pensei muito e cheguei à conclusão que o único jeito de descobrir mais sobre ela e como fazer para juntar os dois, é fazendo Marlene falar.

- Ahh, não, não mesmo! Não pode ser o que eu estou pensando. Lene é minha amiga! Eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas com ela!

- Almofadinhas, meu amigo,você quer ajudar o Pontas, certo?

É claro que eu quero, mas isso não me obriga a ...

-Você não precisa enganar a Lene, é só...se aproximar mais, você me entende? E, além disso, é a sanidade mental do seu melhor amigo que está em jogo!

É, isso era verdade. Se ele não conseguisse logo o amor da ruiva, o meu amigo ia surtar. Mas eu não ia magoar a Lene!

Resultado: 5 minutos antes de tocar o sinal, e um triunfante Aluado está na minha frente. É, ele me dobrou. Eu aceitei participar do plano. Mas esse plano, se vai ser tão sensacional e infalível (afinal, EU estou fazendo parte dele) precisa de um nome, uma sigla que nos permita falar sobre ele sem suspeita...

E a minha mente brilhante teve uma idéia que, como eu, é perfeita. Sorri e anunciei ao maroto à minha frente:

-A partir de agora, eu declaro iniciada a Operação Cupido!

É, Sirius Black sempre acerta, hoje é um grande dia!

**N/A: Antes de tudo, uma pequena tradução: une petit aide significa uma pequena ajuda, um empurrãozinho. **

**Esse capítulo foi feito, como a Babi explicou no começo, por Mim, Mel, e, claro, com uma ajudinha do Sirius. Digamos, muita ajudinha do Sirius...**

**Bom, gente, mesmo com um pequeno grande atraso, aí está o primeiro capítulo de Operação Cupido. Espero que tenham gostado. E...bom, comentar nos incentiva a escrever mais rápido...**

**Marauders Sisters,**

**8 de janeiro de 2006.**


	3. Capítulo 2 : James

**Capítulo 2 – James**

Minha respiração estava acelerada e os passos se aproximavam. Estavam perto demais... eu ia ser descoberto! Precisava de um esconderijo rápido. Mas onde? Olhei para os lados e só vi pias, chuveiros e cubículos com vasos sanitários.

Sem a capa, o jeito era me trancar num dos cubículos e esperar para que saíssem. Corri para o mais próximo de mim, entrei e tranquei a porta. Escutei mais passos e as vozes femininas já esperadas. Sorri maroto. Se Almofadinhas pudesse me ver ali...

- Ai, aquilo foi ridículo. Não sei porque o Jake faz esse tipo de coisa... – Escutei uma das vozes.

Me aproximei da porta, onde havia uma fresta... Eu não tinha entrado no vestiário feminino assim para não dar uma espiada... Vi uma garota morena começar a tirar o uniforme de Quadribol e outra arrancando os sapatos.

- Esse Jake... Não foi ele que saiu com a Kate?

- Esse mesmo – Respondeu a primeira, em resposta, que agora remexia numa mochila.

A garota do uniforme estava apenas com as roupas íntimas agora. Chiei baixinho e sorri de novo. Inclinei-me mais na porta para analisar melhor as ocupantes do vestiário. Havia cinco meninas e reconheci duas delas como batedora e artilheira da Lufa-lufa.

- Jake... Eu já escutei esse nome em outra conversa – Disse uma garota loira de cabelos compridos, a batedora. Era forte e tinha uns braços enormes... e começava a tecer uma trança nas madeixas...

- Vai ver... – Eu me debrucei para ver a garota quase nua, tirar o sutiã, de costas pra mim; deixei quase todo o meu peso sobre a porta. – Você ouviu falar que ele chamou a Evans pra sair...

Arregalei os olhos. Achei que não tinha escutado direito.

- Evans? Lily Evans? A ruiva?

- Exato.

Não tive tempo de raciocinar mais nada, a porta do cubículo simplesmente desmoronou com meu corpo. E a última coisa que me lembro era de um monte de mãos voando pra cima de mim, o bando de garotas me expulsando a tapas do vestiário. Vi de relance a garota que já estava quase despida para um banho, se enrolar numa toalha rapidamente e me xingar aos berros.

Quando vi... Já estava do lado de fora... Com Sirius me sacudindo, querendo saber porque eu saí correndo do vestiário... Como é que eu fui parar lá dentro em primeiro lugar e se eu descobri como entrar, porque é que não o levei junto.

Agora... cá estou eu, sentadinho, sorridente, numa poltrona confortável no salão comunal, Sirius me encarando e fechando a cara de cinco em cinco minutos, Aluado enfiado num livro e Rabicho roncando e babando deliberadamente.

- Você é uma desgraça, Pontas. Como você se esqueceu de mim numa hora dessas? Agora fica aí com esse sorrisinho insolente na cara... – Disse Almofadinhas, revoltado. Eu ri.

- Claro... Como você queria que eu estivesse? Meu sorriso insolente só não está maior porque o tal de Jake pediu pra sair com a minha Lily... Idiota... Quem ele acha que é pra...?

Minha bela linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por uma voz alta e infelizmente masculina irrompendo o salão. Olhei para o lado para ver Lily, a minha ruivinha, observando o cara que falava.

Cerrei os punhos instintivamente. Não é algo que eu possa controlar... As emoções correm soltas quando se trata dela... Ok. Isso foi profundo... Mas é verdade!

Respirei fundo. E se aquele cara que estava com ela não fosse o tal Jake?

- Oh... Não sei Jake... – Eu ouvi minha ruiva dizer. Droga. Tentei permanecer na cadeira, só de rabo de olho, mas o vi se aproximar demais dela...

Não pude me conter. Levantei num pulo e caminhei tranqüilamente (com os punhos ainda bem fechados) até os dois. Lily parecia um pouco constrangida de estar ali e o cara falava pelos cotovelos, próximo demais...

Antes de parar ao lado deles abri meu melhor sorriso galante. Lily olhou pra mim e corou furiosamente.

- Olá Lils. Só vim perguntar se nosso encontro está de pé amanhã – Eu perguntei, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Encontro? – Ela perguntou, ainda vermelhinha, mas assumindo aquela cara de "lá vai você começar de novo" que só ela sabe fazer.

- Claro! Você se esqueceu? – Fingi que o garoto não estava ali aparado com cara de bobo.

- Eu... Oh, sim. Lembrei. No vestiário feminino, não é? – Ela perguntou. Sarcástica... Eu não agüento essa ruiva.

Alarguei ainda mais o sorriso. Ela já sabia de tudo e estava prestes a me dar mais uma bela lição de moral na frente de todo mundo.

- Lily, eu... vou indo, ok? – Disse o tal Jake, coçando a nuca. – A gente se fala amanhã.

- Tudo bem... Boa noite... – Ela respondeu, com um sorriso amável. Ela não podia sorrir assim pra mim uma vez na vida?

- Quem te deu o direito de vir aqui interromper uma conversa importante? – Importante? Como isso?

- O Sirius? – Ela deu uma tapa na própria testa.

- Você nunca vai crescer, não é? Vai continuar sendo esse bobo que se acha o gostoso. Você chega a ser ridículo... – Eu aprendi a não ligar pra esses elogios da Lily.

- Por que você não me dá uma chance, Lils? Só uma!

- É Evans – Ela respondeu. Os olhos verdes faiscaram de ódio.

- Ah, o Jake você deixa te chamar de Lily – Ela pareceu surpresa por eu saber o nome do cara. - O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

- Ele é muito mais maduro, conseqüente... Não invade banheiros femininos achando que está causando na escola... Não arrepia os cabelos... Não fica insistindo pra eu sair com ele o tempo todo...

- Grande coisa – Eu disse simplesmente. Ouvi uns cochichos atrás de mim; virei e vi Aluado e Almofadinhas conversando e anotando coisas num pergaminho. Estreitei os olhos, mas voltei a encarar Lily.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver que ela tinha me dado as costas e caminhado para a escada do seu dormitório. Corri para segurá-la pelo pulso.

- Lils, não faz assim...

- Potter, por que você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz! – Aí ela já estava alterada.

- Não vou largar do seu pé até você me dar uma chance. E você sabe disso – Ela corou. E nesse estágio, ficar da cor dos cabelos era um presságio: "_James, saia correndo ou agüente mais um acesso de raiva da ruiva"._

Eu fiquei pra ver o espetáculo novamente.

- Argh! Eu nunca vou sair com você! Você é estúpido, imaturo! Azara os outros do nada só porque se acha mais forte, mais capaz!

Eu apenas a encarei. Já era previsível esse discurso. Era o mesmo de sempre... Mas ainda assim, era como se arrancasse um pedaço de mim.

- Desista – Ela finalizou, baixando o tom e virando-se de novo para ir embora. Droga.

Caminhei de volta para a poltrona me sentindo o mais miserável dos miseráveis. Ela sempre conseguia me deixar no chinelo...

Olhei para Sirius e Remus. Eles ainda falavam baixo e de repente, Aluado molhava a pena para desatar a escrever no pergaminho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntei, naturalmente.

- _Nous_? Nada não, Pontas – Respondeu Aluado. Hummm sei...

- Como nada? O que é que vocês tanto falam?

- É sobre um capítulo de Poções ele está me explicando – Disse Sirius, sem me encarar.

- E pra isso precisava sussurrar desse jeito? O que é que vocês estão escondendo? – Eu disse, desconfiado.

- Nada, já dissemos. Se fosse algo de importante, por que esconderíamos de você?

Eu não acreditei, mas achei melhor deixar assim mesmo. O que quer que fosse que eles estivessem aprontando, eu ia descobrir. Ah, se ia...

**N/a: Hello pessoas! Desculpem pela demora, mas vocês sabem como é auhauhauahuahuahauha Bom, espero que tenham gostado, quero aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer a todos que comentam! **

**Bom, já vou indo!**

**That**'**s all folks!**

**Bia Black!**


End file.
